


nothing lasts forever, nothing stays the same

by avecstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avecstylinson/pseuds/avecstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an official announcement, the boys sat in uncomfortable chairs and had their pictures taken while Louis announced that they were taking a break. Niall fought back tears and Liam fiddled his thumbs and Harry looked purely ashamed, looking at his feet. There was crying from the producers and maybe even a little from Louis and a very forced group hug, some waves, and then it was done. The world was stunned; One Direction resigned at the top of their game and it was a mystery as to why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing lasts forever, nothing stays the same

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry..... s/o to k8lyn (tumblr user gtfozayn) and alex (tumblr user sextslourry) for reading this and making me continue u rock  
> title from some dumb 5sos song i think

Most of them say it started that fateful day in August when Zayn proposed to Perrie. Zayn was on top of the world when he told the other boys, and forced smiles and tight hugs were shared because everyone but Zayn knew Liam had never really got over him. They had a “thing” when The X-Factor had first started, and were inseparable. But Zayn cheated and Liam cried and the boys tried to comfort him. Eventually Zayn apologized and Liam somewhat moved on and the dynamic was once again restored. But when Liam saw that diamond ring on Perrie’s hand he was a mess. He cried for a solid day, refusing to let anyone comfort him. So Harry and Louis went about whatever it was they did when they were alone and Niall pestered Zayn into playing video games with him.  
And a few months later they were once again thrown into the pulpit that is a worldwide tour. But this time, it was different. Zayn was engaged, Liam was teetering on depression, and Niall had a different girl in his room every night. They found that all they wanted was to be alone, so at the end of a late night they would retreat to their separate rooms and sleep. Even Louis and Harry slept alone, which they hadn’t done since they met. So the Where We Are tour was a shit show and Harry kissed Nick and Louis broke up with him and punched Nick square in the jaw. Liam moved back in with his parents, Zayn bought a house in the suburbs with Perrie, and Niall drank himself dumb every night to numb the pain of his best friends leaving.  
There was an official announcement, the boys sat in uncomfortable chairs and had their pictures taken while Louis announced that they were taking a break. Niall fought back tears and Liam fiddled his thumbs and Harry looked purely ashamed, looking at his feet. There was crying from the producers and maybe even a little from Louis and a very forced group hug, some waves, and then it was done. The world was stunned; One Direction resigned at the top of their game and it was a mystery as to why.  
Zayn and Perrie lived happily in their 3 bedroom house with their dog. And then Perrie was pressuring Zayn into marriage and children and the couple fought and went to bed angry most nights. Zayn found himself calling up his old side-girls again and they asked why he’d been gone for so long but Zayn didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t want to talk to anyone except maybe Liam and fuck he shouldn’t miss Liam as much as he did because he’d written him off so long ago. So Zayn was a mess and Perrie was a mess and their whole lives were big fucking messes and it was all Zayn’s fault, as usual.  
Niall was in the worst shape of all of them. He went back to Ireland and rented a one bedroom down the street from most of the pubs in Dublin and drank til he passed out every night. He doesn’t remember exactly who gave him his first shot, but it was heroin and it made him feel nothing. Niall found himself wanting nothing more than to slip into the void. Niall burned through four grand a week on booze and weed and heroin and his life was only a shell. And he was okay with that.  
Louis was ok. He was ok. At least that’s what he told himself when he collapsed into bed every night. He couldn’t keep from shaking. He told himself it was a lack of activity because he wasn’t being interviewed and photographed and screamed at 24/7 but he knew deep down it was because of Harry. After four years together it seemed as if their entire beings had been knitted together, and the stitches were now cut and Louis was unraveling. He was a pathetic piece of shit because he needed someone and that someone was Harry.  
And speaking of Harry he was relatively happy. He was with Nick and it was ok. They held hands in public and it was like a breath of fresh air. Well maybe more like slightly acrid air because Nick wasn’t Louis and his friends were old and weird and liked to tease him about being in “a bloody boyband”. But Nick was cute and sometimes nice and let Harry hang around the radio station during the day so he was alright. But he missed Louis and his hair and blue eyes and soft little hands and pretty little feet. So Harry was alright, and sort of happy, but Nick happy was certainly not Louis happy  
Liam spent his days sulking around his childhood home in Wolverhampton, pestering his mother into making him tea at least four times on day. His dad constantly asked him what was wrong, but Liam shrugged it off and watched Ziam fan videos because that is what his life had come to. He cried and drank and ate and was generally a pitiful excuse for a person until Zayn appeared on his doorstep one day in late June and Liam happened to answer the door.  
“Erm Liam, uh, hi,” Zayn stuttered.  
“Hi Zay, how have you been?” Liam replied shutting the door behind him and stepping onto the porch.  
“Okay um, Pez and I broke up, Li.”  
“Really? Why?”  
“Harry told me about you, the boys are worried sick, mate. I never realized you still had feelings for me.”  
“It’s fine, really, I should have told you.”  
And a few tears rolled over Liam’s eyelids because Zayn was here and it’d only been a year and a half but he missed him more than words could say. The tears slowly became a waterfall as Zayn pulled him to his chest and pressed his lips to the top of his head. Zayn tapped Liam on the chin, and Liam lifted his head. And Zayn kissed him square on the lips. Liam leaned into him because it had been a long fucking time since he’s gotten to kiss him and man no one tasted like Zayn.  
“Li, let’s go somewhere and talk, ya?”  
“Ya there’s a bakery down the way.”  
The pair walked with their shoulders brushing, milking in each other’s presences. When they arrived at the bakery, Zayn went to the counter to buy coffee and croissants while Liam grabbed a table.  
“I gotta clear some things up with you,” Zayn said as he sat down across from Liam.  
“Ya, go ahead,” Liam replied.  
“I cheated on you, Li, we all know that. I felt like shit, I was a fucking mess without you, and when I met Perrie it felt like maybe I could be happy again because she’s pretty and giddy and bright but she’s not you. I missed you even though you were right there the whole time. And I know it’s only been a year but I miss you and the boys and always being together, you’re the best mates I’ve ever had and I don’t know what to do anymore.”  
“Zay, we’ll always have each other.”  
“I know, Li.”  
The pair chatted about useless things and finished their coffee and walked back to Liam’s parent’s house where they packed up his things and got in Zayn’s car. They drove to Liam’s flat in London and Zayn had every intention to drop Liam off, which he did, but Liam “needed help with his bags” (no he didn’t) and it was “really late” (it was only 8:30) so Zayn stayed over and slept on the couch (for ten minutes until Liam got “lonely”) and they cuddled (fucked) all night.  
*  
“Morning,” Liam whispered, voice groggy from sleep.  
“Shh go back to sleep,” Zayn replied, grabbing Zayn’s arm and throwing it over his waist.  
“’M hungry.”  
“Then make us some breakfast, while I go back to sleep.”  
“You’re lucky you’re pretty.”  
“Chop chop.”  
So Liam made eggs and Zayn rolled out of bed when Liam called for him and looking like a fucking god. The pair ate in relative silence and the eggs were a bit runny, but Zayn complimented them anyway. And maybe they made out a little but Liam would never admit to that. But Zayn had things to do in London so he kissed Liam goodbye and went on his way.  
*  
“What’s up, hot stuff?” Harry asked nonchalantly leaning over Nick’s desk.  
“Trying to work, someone’s gotta make the money around here,” Nick replied, running his hand through Harry’s hair.  
“Endearing, truly. Got anyone interesting today?”  
“Ya, actually. Louis’ comin in.”  
“You’re shitting me.”  
“Nah, he called a couple a weeks ago, I thought I told you about it.”  
“No, shit fuck, Nick, I gotta leave.”  
“Babe unless you wanna take a cab or the bus you’re gonna have to wait.”  
“I can’t see Louis yet, oh fuck.”  
“Why not?”  
“I fucking kissed you right in front of him our band broke up because of me I can’t face him.”  
“You’re pretty, you’ll be fine.”  
“Nick, you’re not helping.”  
“Gotta face your fears sometimes.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“You wish.”  
So Harry arranged himself on Nick’s desk like he always did and tried to not focus on the fact that Louis was coming in. He ended up drawing silly doodles all over Nick arms, including a depiction of a rocket ship that Harry was quite proud of. And when Louis walked in the room Harry didn’t gasp, because Louis’ hair was gone. Not all of it, but it was short and kind of spiked and he looked fucking amazing. Nick was staring too and Louis just looked pissed off.  
“Hey Louis! Have a seat, do you want something to drink?” Nick chimed motioning to a nearby chair.  
“Uhm water would be great, thanks,” Louis replied, looking anywhere but Harry.  
“Ya Harry’ll grab that for you.”  
Harry left to grab a water bottle from the fridge like the good assistant he is and when he returned he noticed that the interview had already started which meant the doors were locked and he had to wait until commercial to go back in. Harry grabbed a pair of headphones and leaned against the wall to listen to them.  
“So, Louis, it’s officially two years since One Direction broke up, how have you been since the split?” Nick asked.  
“I’ve been fine, bit lonely,” Louis replied, pointedly looking at Harry through the large windows.  
“As I’d imagine, any hopes of a reunion?”  
“I’d say no, most of the members aren’t friendly anymore.”  
“Understood, can we expect a solo career on the horizon? You’ve been seen going to and from Sony records quite frequently.”  
“Ya, I’m recording a solo album.”  
“Wow, I for one am happy to hear that you’ll continue to pursue music.”  
“Ya, my album’s gonna be a bit different than One Direction’s sound.”  
“Speaking of sound, here’s the new song from The Wanted!”  
Harry opened the door cautiously and set the bottle of water down in front of Louis, accompanied with a shy smile.  
“Harry, babe, come sit with Louis and me,” Nick slurred affectionately.  
“Ya, ok,” Harry said and sat in the chair nearest Nick.  
“We were just talking about Louis’ solo career, you were listening right, babe?”  
“Ya, I can’t wait to hear the album.”  
“Thanks mate, I appreciate it,” Louis replied, nodding his head.  
The song ended and Nick continued the interview, asking the usual questions about why they broke up and Louis replied with the usual lies, but the three of them knew the truth.  
Two hours later and Nick’s shift was done so he and Harry returned to his flat and Nick made sandwiches, but Harry didn’t want to eat.  
“What’s wrong, pop star?” Nick teased.  
“’M not hungry,” Harry replied, shrugging.  
“C’mon princess, you’ve been weird since you saw Louis. What’s up?”  
“Nick, you know how I feel about the band breaking up.”  
“Yes, and you have to get over it! You said yourself you guys had been on edge for a while. You have to stop blaming yourself.”  
“I’m trying, Nick, I really am.”  
“How about I make a batch of cookies and you go take a shower and we can watch a film and pig out, that sound good?”  
“Thanks Nick.”  
Harry pecked Nick on the lips and went to take a shower, letting the hot water wash the guilt off his skin. After all, it wasn’t all his fault. Maybe they were always meant to break up, maybe One Direction wasn’t forever. But forever was such a lovely idea when Louis whispered it in between kisses and pants. He’d always known that nothing can last forever, but he’d hoped maybe One Direction was different, maybe Louis was different. He couldn’t have been more wrong.


End file.
